


Adagio mon a troppo

by AwayLaughing



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Loyalty, Yuletide 2018, Yuletide Treat, implied developing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: The summit is not yet half over, and already Jasper thinks it's been a long one.





	Adagio mon a troppo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quilleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilleth/gifts).



> this is a treat, not a main gift!

His head ached, as did the muscles in his back, neck and shoulders. If Jasper had the option, he would go to bed after a cup of soothing tea. As it was, the tea in his hands was warm, but it wouldn’t sooth, save for perhaps his throat. Which was maybe the only part of him not in some form of discomfort. The kitchen was quiet, the three bakers mindful of their guest, which helped some with the pounding at his temples.

 

In front of him was a platter he needed to set, but in all honesty he wanted very much not to do it.

 

“Do you know what happens, when you banks the fire too high in hopes it cooks food faster?” Jasper looked up, startled, into the familiar face of Valere White. “It burns,” she added when he didn’t respond. “Never works.”

 

“I appreciate your concern, Valere,” he said, “but I am not banking my fires too hot.”

 

“It’s at least another hour until sunrise, and you’re here threatening to prepare breakfast for your toilsome lady.”

 

“My lady is not toilsome,” he said, words slipping out without thinking. A sign, if ever there was one, that he was struggling. Usually he guarded his words as he did his duties. More so, since so often wayward words were the downfall of greatness. “And this is no bother.”

 

“Which is why you’re laying in wait to terrify my staff. Again.”

 

“Valere-”

 

“Don’t,” she said, reaching for the tea pot. “You’re frightened, aren’t you?”

 

Frightened did not cover it. He had passed anxiety some time between the attempted murder and finding Kade leering at his charge. Her now being the one person standing between Imogen’s undeserved fate and whoever it was who wanted her to suffer it. “My duties have called me away, at a time when my charge needs guidance. The least I can do is making certain she enjoys her morning meal.”

 

“Then,” Valere pushed herself up, “you’ll let me do it.”

 

“Valere you feed the entire castle,” he said.

 

“And so one setting is not an issue,” she said. “Don’t argue with me, Jasper, not in my domain.”

 

Jasper took a long sip of tea, the pounding in his temples receded ever so slightly. “I would not dream of it, Valere,” he said. She nodded.

 

“Good, and move over there,” she pointed to a corner, “everyone else will start trickling in soon.”

 

“My thanks, Valere,” he said. His pot was nearly empty so he topped his cup up and set it aside, taking the seat she’d pointed out. The platter he’d grabbed grew as the minutes passed. Fresh fruit, a tart fresh from its baking, smoked fish, a popular Jiyeli custard dish, and finally a pot of tea. She set it down just as the first group of kitchen staff entered, some happily trading morning news, others rubbing at their eyes.

 

“Here,” she thrust it at him. “Take care of your toilsome charge – and I will care for everyone else’s.”

 

Despite himself he chuckled. “Thank you, Valere.”

 

“I know you’re in an uncomfortable position right now, but we care for you,” she said. “You can lean on us, just a little.”

 

Lean. Support. How many people would offer him that, he wondered? It seemed that, though he was meant to be the one holding and propping, these days everywhere he turned he found hands reaching out to him. “Thank you Valere,” he said rather than commit to anything. Valere sighed.

 

“Shoo, you’re taking up valuable space.”

 

With a bow he did as he was told, stepping out into the hall. The door shut on the growing noise of the kitchen, cutting off the sights and smells and warmth. The hall was comparatively tranquil, most of the non-kitchen staff not yet out of quarters. Jasper stood there a moment, staring down into the empty half light. It painted the hall a dull grey, promising a rainy day ahead. It was a draining sort of light, and he had to brace himself.

 

The week was not far in, but it still meant there were only a few days left. Once this was over – one way or another – things would settle. Had to settle. Ambassadors were coming – decisions were going to be made and his lady should – had earned the right to – focus on herself and her wishes.

 

These thoughts carried him through the halls, past a sleepy looking maid nervously dithering outside Princess Gisette’s room. “Honora,” he said, stopping briefly. “Is your lady up?”

 

“The door’s locked,” she said, “I have a key but...”

 

“Wait until breakfast is prepared,” he told her. “Perhaps she’s doing something sensitive.”

 

Honora looked rather distressed at the prospect. Understandable. If he worried over his charge’s ability to attract trouble, than Honora and Hendry must be positively beside themselves when it came to her highness’ proclivity for mischief. He supposed they were just thankful they did not serve her brother.

 

Jasper, for all impartiality was a boon and a half, knew he certainly was glad of the fact.

 

Honora bobbed a brief curtsy. “My thanks,” she said, “have a good day, Jasper.”

 

“You as well,” he said. The rest of his walk was easy – no one passed him by. Letting himself into the dark room he was glad to see a familiar blonde head of hair still on its pillows. Silently he made his way to her desk, a smile forcing itself out when he realized her collection of evidence was sitting right there. Carefully he tidied it up just enough to keep it from being ruined by the platter.

 

He stopped there a moment – in the careful stillness. The sun still was not threatening to rise, even without the cloud cover but soon. He would need to brief Sayra and Ria on what they needed to do today, and he reminded himself that Tieran wanted a word before he started his rounds. Then there was Yvette; Master Jorges wanted to speak with him about the proceedings, and there were no doubt going to be several little fires he couldn’t preempt.

 

But still he stood, watching the careful rise and fall of a breathing, living person. Finally he managed to wrangle himself, let decorum override everything else.

 

Or almost, anyhow. He could not quite stop himself from whispering into the dark, just before he slipped away again.

 

“Take care of yourself, Elizabeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> *wiggles fingers* Hello Quilleth and everyone! This is a little treat I whipped up fairly quickly - so I hope you enjoy it despite it being a little rough. Until the end the references to Elizabeth are very oblique, but I definitely had her mind. This takes place in Week 4 - before the actual scene around the breakfast bringing. I really feel for poor Jasper in this week - he's a busy bee!
> 
> And I took the liberty of giving Mrs. White a given name - I think the Jasper I wrote here has known her a very long time (possibly since before she was Mrs. White) and so she needed one.


End file.
